duttpandafandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
Peter Benjamin Parker '''is an American high school student and superhero who posesses spider-like abilities and utilizes them to fight crime under the secret alter-ego known as '''Spider-Man. After receiving his powers, he initially misued them for his own personal gains, however, a tragedy that he could have stopped made him realize his faults and led him to use his powers for the greater good, following the motto 'with great power comes great responsibility.' Despite his best efforts at keeping his identity a secret from the world, he was eventually discovered by Tony Stark who had enlisted him in him in his pro-registration team to participate in the events of Civil War. Before participating in the events, he went on to fight against many iconic foes such as the Shocker, Enforcers, Vulture, Lizard, Electro, Sandman, Rhino, Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter, Doctor Octopus, Green Goblin, Venom, and crime organizations belonging to the Maggia forces, Tombstone, Roderick Kingsley, Silvermane family and Tombstone to the terrorist group of highly dangerous rogues, the Sinister Six, which undergoes through several incarnations. He has one of the biggest rogues gallery in comic book history. He is often considered as one of the most greatest heroes in the Marvel mythos and has been responsible for preventing casualties and even being part of saving the world from great threats. Heroes like Arachnid Man and Spider-Woman's origins are linked to his mythos, as well as Scarlet Spider. Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, serves as a mentor to him. DuttPanda's variation of Peter Parker takes inspiration from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spectacular Spider-Man and the Ultimate Comics series, and integrating it within a single universe alongside other Marvel heroes. Biography Early Life Peter Parker was born to Richard and Mary Parker, biogeneticists working in Oscorp, alongside colleague Edward Brock. As a child, Peter grew up to admire the sciences a lot, and excelled in his studies, due to his parent's background. Peter was highly enthusiastic and always optimistic and was very much attached to his parents, although he had a considerably hard time socializing with other peers in his school who were much more interested in video games rather than studying, which Peter could never understand properly. Edward's son Eddie Brock was Peter's oldest friend, and both of them were highly intelligent, beyond their age, and shared the same interests and called themselves 'brothers.' Unexpectedly, Norman Osborn provided convincing evidence and surveilance footage of the Parkers for burglarizing military grade technology from Oscorp's mainframe and potentially selling those equipment to possible terrorist organizations. In actuality, the Parkers were framed of doing these activities as they discovered that Norman Osborn had connections to Wilson Fisk, a dangerous crime-lord. Furthermore, the unstable and corrupt court approved of Osborn's controversial case and granted the lease for the arrest of the Parkers. Richard and Mary pick up their documentations and studies and drop off Peter to his Uncle Ben and Aunt May and dissapear. Three days later, Peter's parents are confirmed to be dead in a plane crash en route to Chicago. This left a deep impact on Peter's life, as he was traumatized that his parents were perpetrators. His reputation was deeply affected too as the society rejected him as a part of their community, due to his scarced background. He was also the target of many bullies like football star Flash Thompson and his minions and people refused to talk to him due to the controversy surrounding him. Coincidentally, Edward Brock was reported to have died from a car crash, and Eddie is sent to an orphanage since he has no legal guardians to take care of him, also destroying the child's boyhood. His uncle and aunt were named his legal guardians and he was officially adopted by them. However, the Parkers were always on the face of foreclosure due to having to pay for the penalties in substitution for Richard and Mary Parker, although Norman Osborn did not charge them for the 'stolen' equipment and 'pardoned them.' Peter always grew up idolizing Osborn, however, he also held a grudge against him, which was held back due to Peter's morals and sense of justice, that uncle Ben, his mentor and guardian had taught him about. Peter had no friends so he concentrated on his studies more, becoming the most intelligent and academically succesful student in his school. Harry Osborn, the son of Norman, who had an inferiority complex, bonded with Peter, as he thought that Norman had ruined Peter's life and he wanted to make it up to Peter. The two became the best of friends, and eventually met Gwen Stacy, the daughter of the captain of the New York Police Department, George Stacy. Peter and Harry first met her in a crime scene she was in alongside her father. Peter used his knowledge of science and forensics analysis to solve the crime and seek out the murderer within minutes. George was impressed with Peter and let her daughter hang out with them. The three eventually become inseparable, sharing a strong bond. Becoming Spider-Man Towards the end of his sophomore year, Peter attended a field trip in a public demonstration exhibition at the Empire State University, in Horizons Laboratories, a laboratory monitored by the one-armed Dr. Curtis Connors and his wife Martha Connors. There, one of the genetically altered spiders whose genetic matrix was rewritten due to radioactive experiments, was dying, and was successful to escape it's container. It found it's way to the nearest person, which was none other than Peter, and bit him, passing on it's traits to the human just before escaping into a sewer and dying. A dizzy Peter is devastated in pain and rushes out of the facility, he sees that his skin is peeling off, and loses consciousness. He awakens to see that he has ended up in Hell's Kitchen, where the superhuman Luke Cage is observing him to see if he is an enemy or not. Peter learns that he was subconsciously causing rampage everywhere. He also sees that he has undergone metamorphosis and has developed sharp senses, super speed, super strength and enhanced reflexes. Terrified of his transformation and where he has ended up in, he starts assaulting Luke and makes his escape, defeating the man. Making his way home, he sees that he has muscles and no longer requires his glasses which are already broken. Furthermore, he can run up to speeds faster than an ordinary human, and can also climb walls. Locking himself up in his room, he examines his transformation and realizes that he has become something extraordinary. Over the week, he starts examining and testing his powers and uses microscopic testing to realize that his genetic structure has been rewritten and he has a sixth sense that precognitively warns him of danger before seconds to spare. He decides to keep his newfound powers a secret and destroys surveilance footage of Horizons Lab in the day that he was bitten by that spider so that no evidence can be found of him of being linked with the spider's dissapearance. At first, he reunites with his peers after a week of absence and starts to decide what he is going to do with his powers. At first, he thinks of becoming a crime-fighter, seeing that the rate of corruption has massively expanded over New York City, however, he believes it is far fetched, although he does recall of uncle Ben teaching him that nothing is impossible. Later onwards, we see his characteristics develop after he receives his spider-powers. He has become more confident, more selfish and starts participating in everything, believing that he can do anything now. After he is humiliated in front of his crush Liz Allan by his rival Flash Thompson, Peter realizes that he has become stronger and can take vengeance on Flash, and inflicts his power upon him. Flash is hospitalized with a knee fractured, and Peter is suspended from school. Ben sees that Peter has become stronger and advices him to use his powers responsibily. Peter shoves his warning aside as he has had enough with bullies, and his new powers has obviously played a part in his sudden change of mood, he has developed sort of a superiority complex. He decides to use his powers for his own purposes as he thinks that the world has made him suffer more than he deserved. He creates a set of web-shooters to match his powers, and also some goggles to restrict him from being handicapped due to his superhuman senses. Creating a cheap red and blue vigilante costume, he starts using his powers for his own purposes, creating the persona of the Masked Menace, often pranking people or taking revenge against other bullies or inflicting violence upon people who do wrong. He gets more popular in high school for his suddenly marvellous performance at sports. His ego causes his closest friends, Gwen and Harry, to separate with him, due to him constantly avoiding them and his selfish personality. Peter starts feeling guilty and understands what he has done, however, he sees his crush Liz Allan, along with Flash, Sally Avril, Kennie Kong and Robbie Rand, enjoying a car ride. Jealous of being left out, he sees an advertisement of an underground fighting club in a newspaper and sees the amount of cash offered. He decides to join the fight club in exchange for money that he can use to buy a car to impress others. Updating a bit of his suit, he joins the fight club, and under the title of "Spider-Man," he fights Crusher Hogan and defeats him and becomes an instant sensation in the eyes of the audience. He is rejected his money and is told to come back on the next Sunday. He agrees. He constantly comes late on the night, and his uncle and aunt have had enough of his rebellious attitude, and creates a curfew time for him. They get into an argument which ends up with Peter running away. Ben does not follow pursuit as he knows that Peter will return and something is obviously bugging him, suspecting that he is on substance abuse. Peter returns, and reassures his uncle that everything is fine, which his uncle struggles to believe in. Later, on Sunday, Peter tells his uncle that he needs to be dropped off at the library as he needs to study for his chemistry test. His uncle knows that he is up to something and tells him that with great power comes great responsibility. Peter is obviously emotionally moved by his uncle's words, however, he shrugs it off, as he has too much to handle. He goes to the fight club as his wrestler personality, however, his contractor gives him just a quarter of the paycheck he was supposed to get. Infuriated, he proceeds to leave, however, he witnesses a robber stealing the money in his contractor's vault. Peter can stop the thief, however, in retaliation, he lets the robber escape, and the contractor to suffer. He returns from the fight club to see that people are gathered up around a crime scene. He gets inside to see that his uncle has been shot and is lying in the pavement, smeared in blood. Absolutely horrified, he sees his uncle unable to talk and in a critical condition, seeing his life end. Traumatized to even talk after witnessing his uncle die in a horrendous condition, he walks home in utter shock to see his aunt being surrounded by police officers and given condolences of her husband's death. When he sees a wanted poster of the murderer, and realizes that it is the same robber he let go in the fight club, Peter becomes so guilt ridden and infuriated that he uses his sense of forensics and detection to track down the criminal in a warehouse. He is about to kill the goon, however, he recollects his uncle's last words to him, "with great power there must also come great responsibility." Finally understanding the meaning of his uncle's motto, he does not let vengeance consume him and does not kill the murderer who is confiscated over to the police. The following month is tough for Peter. He is given fake condolences by everyone in school including Flash. He does not want their apologies and runs away. He now understands that he has been misusing his powers and rather of using them for a greater idealogy, he is using them to cause events that may even cause serious casualties; like the loss of life. He wants to prevent others from suffering from the same fate as his innocent and loving uncle. A sense of urge and responsibility drives him to redeem himself. Apologizing to his friends for his selfishness, Peter resumes the life of an ordinary teenager while donning the iconic red and blue costume and becomes the crime-fighting vigilante known as Spider-Man! Personality Traits Spider-Man is commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Shaken by his uncle's tragic death, Spider-Man's vow of responsibility has led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. There are times when Spider-Man's sense of responsibility can be almost overbearing; this was noted by Luke Cage when he felt embarrassed about Electro (one of his villains) shutting down Manhattan's power grid, despite the fact he had nothing to do with it. This combined with his strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit make him one of the most iconic and enduring heroes in the Marvel Universe. Peter is a gifted academic student with considerable expertise in many fields, such as chemistry, biology, physics, and engineering. With these skills, he was able to create his artificial web fluid, his web-shooters, and other Spider-Man equipment. His scientific knowledge has often been used to defeat his adversaries when his powers are not sufficient enough. When wearing the costume, he becomes more extroverted and more talkative while making jokes as opposed to his more introverted persona as Peter. However, when the times comes he does become very serious. One of Spider-Man's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even in the face of certain death, Spider-Man invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. Also, he does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, that they would normally lose themselves and be vulnerable to a superior skilled opponent. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes and take the current situation with the utmost seriousness. Behind this humorous facade, however, is a wounded soul that has gone through much suffering. While Spider-Man is in combat, occasionally another person dies, leaving him depressed for having failed in his responsibility. Among these people include: Jean DeWolff, Tim Harrison, Frederick Foswell, Ezekiel, Oksana Sytsevich, Silver Sable, George Stacy, Marla Madison, Billy Connors, Sally Avril, his parents Richard Parker, and Mary Parker, and most of all, Uncle Ben. Spider-Man is also a loner. Due to his individualistic style (having been a social outcast in his youth), Spider-Man finds it hard to work in teams. However, this has gradually lessened over the years, as Peter had been a part of Tony Stark's Pro-Registration team. He has also helped out several superhero teams for several missions and has even acted as a consultant in many occasions. Reputation Seen by some as the heart of New York, Peter has gained quite a reputation with not only the superhero community, but villains and civilians as well: his Aunt May searched the Internet and found that Spider-Man had saved roughly 10,000 lives directly, excluding all of his team-ups with other heroes and all the bombs or devices he's deactivated. In the Bar with No Name, the villains present initially felt discouraged to bet money against the Wall-Crawler since "He always beats the new guys." In spite of his many heroics, Spider-Man is infamous for numerous smear campaigns against him, especially at the hands of the Daily Bugle. The reason of this bad-mouthing upon him is because of the Bugle's manager and main publisher, John Jonah Jameson has strong distrust towards the wall crawler due to being a costumed vigilante with no affiliation to law and to take the spotlight of "true" heroes like public servants. It was also revealed that Spider-Man is disliked by a good deal of police cops in New York because, even though he comes to turn in captured super villains, the police mistrusts him due to his vigilantism, and they are also embarrassed over their dependency on him to arrest the threats they couldn't handle. Spider-Man is known to be a part of what is called 'Marvel's Trio' similar to DC's Trio (consisting of Batman, Superman & Wonder Woman). His other 'teammates' include Daredevil, who is the benefactor and often acts as the leader of the team, and the Punisher. Spider-Man is the least serious of the three and is known as the heart and soul of the group. However, he has denied to be a part of the team as well as Matt Murdock because of Frank Castle's extreme methods of punishment, and in recent times, has convinced Frank of a 'No-Killing rule.' Relationships Despite the fact that Peter Parker has been portrayed and usually viewed as a social outcast and a bookworm, Peter has been shown to be in a fair share of romantic relationships. Peter has dated Liz Allan, Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, and has had gigs with Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat, and also Silver Sablinova aka Silver Sable. However, Peter often avoids trying to have relationships in the fear of losing his beloved ones because of his secret life. Sally Avril, Deborah Whitman and Michelle Gonzalves, who were his close friends, and who he good friendship with, had all died because of his inability to save them. The weight of his guilt has always made him indecisive in whether he wanted to pursue future relationships. Peter's other relationships include his mentor and pupil chemistry with Tony Stark, aka Spider-Man. Tony brought in Peter at first, during the events of Civil War, when he was enlisted in his pro registration team against Captain America, who was to be confronted in the Leipzig/Halle airport in Germany. After the event, Tony still acted as his mentor and master and gave him advice whenever he needed, and Peter helped him defeat his problem of alcoholism. Tony even invited Peter to join his new Avengers team, the Mighty Avengers, although Peter refused. Peter has helped Tony in many occasions as well, such as helping him seek out the Secret Avengers in Wakanda and also participate in the events of Infinity War. Peter's most iconic relationship is with MJ and aunt May, who is actually a true mentor to Peter, besting Tony Stark. Aunt May has helped Peter live and is his most significant inspirations in his newer times. Aunt May has often been tied up in his crime fighting life many times, and Peter has rescued her, and tries to keep everyone of his personal life out of it, in fear that he will lose May and his beloved others. Peter's other iconic relationship is with Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane Watson. Peter had been dating Gwen Stacy through the prime of his career and she attained the title as the most important person in his life. However, her untimely and unexpected death at the hands of the Green Goblin caused a long time trauma for Peter which he still holds today. Furthermore, during Gwen and Peter's final battle together, they were already going through serious complications, which was left unresolved after her death causing Peter even more grief since he had no chance to apologize to her. Mary Jane has had the longest withstanding romantic relationship with Peter. Although they have had serious bumps and big strains in their relationship, they have always recovered and gotten back on track, and have proved to be a loyal and dedicated couple. Not once, have they been enticed by other people during the course of their relationship, and they ultimately ended up marrying each other. Like Tony Stark, Peter Parker is also a mentor to someone, who is Miles Morales, who is known as Arachnid Man. Miles Morales was also troubled like Peter and had trouble with socializing, and also had relative mental problems associated with autism and had an obsession with Spider-Man. Eventually, he injected himself with a cross genetic spider serum in an attempt to turn into someone like Spider-Man. Eventually, he caused the Spider-Island Saga and later, was linked to the Clone Saga, and escaped, and stayed with Blade for some time, before, Peter took him in again. Peter trained him to utilize his spider-themed powers and be a hero. They often have a sibling like relationship and tend to get into silly fights all the time. Religious Beliefs Peter has been shown to be a devout Protestant Christian at first, these views stemmed from him being brought in by May and Ben Parker, who were both devout and dedicated Protestant Christians. However, after the death of his uncle, Peter went on a search for the truth and started researching on the different religious beliefs around the world and one had interested him and made him have some sort of realization, that brought him down to tears. Only recently, after reconverting after an unknown period of time, Peter is shown to have firm Islamic beliefs, and has even rallied against terrorists who claim they are Muslims even though they have no allegiance with the religion. Appearance Casual Peter Parker is 167 lbs (76 kg) and his height is 5' 10". He has hazel eyes and brown hair. Some of his unusual features include small hairs on his hands and feet that allow him to adhere to walls and most surfaces. Before going through metamorphosis, Peter was accustomed to wearing glasses and heavily relied on them. After he got bitten, he no longer required his glasses anymore and sometimes wore contact lenses to avoid getting handicapped because of his superhuman senses. He usually wears his Spider-Man suit within his shirt or jacket and keeps his equipment and mask within his school bag. He wears his webshooters all the time, under the disguise of a watch, and has extra cartridges of web in his undershirt pockets all the time. Even before his metamorphosis, Peter Parker was too introverted and did not care for his appearance, much like Gwen Stacy, and his hair stayed ruffled most of the time even though his aunt usually tried to fix it. After his metamorphosis, and initial mishandling of his powers, Peter rose to popularity by performing stunts and excelling in sports. At that time, in order to make an impression, Peter also fixed his hair and became weary of his appearance. After he became Spider-Man, he did not care so much for his looks, although, many women, and even men, and other superhero fellows, have ocassionally mentioned he is 'handsome." The Suit His iconic costume is made from a Lycra and spandex body suit. The costume is mostly blue with red gloves, boots, mid-section, and mask. Peter designed a web pattern that covers the red portions of the suit, starting at the mask. The suit also has a black spider in the center of the chest and a larger red spider on the back, both of different designs. The mask has plastic lenses with a chrome covering that allow Peter to see out, but no one can see in. The lenses also protect Peter's eyes from dust particles and the glare of the sun while he is swinging through the city. In addition, the mask helps to conceal Peter's identity by muffling his voice, thus making it unrecognizable to others. He also wears a twin set of web shooters on his wrists under the gloves. A web cartridge belt is also worn under the suit, which has a spider-signal on the buckle. He also has a web-shooter that allows him to shoot webs. Within the web-shooters are built in features, such as a powerful light, which is filtered through a lens decorated with a stylized likeness of Spider-Man's mask. This spider-signal is mostly limited to intimidating weak-nerved criminals and acting as a wide-beam flashlight. His web fluid is a shear-thinning liquid (virtually solid until a shearing force is applied to it, rendering it fluid) whose exact formula is unknown, but is related to nylon. On contact with air, the long-chain polymer knits and forms an extremely tough, flexible fiber with extraordinary adhesive properties. The web fluid's adhesive quality diminishes rapidly with exposure to air. (Where it does not make contact with air, such as at the attachment disk of the web-shooter, it remains very adhesive.) After approximately 1 hour, certain imbibed esters cause the solid form of the web fluid to dissolve into a powder. Powers and Abilities Powers *''' Superhuman Strength': Peter's muscles are stronger and more efficient as a result of the spider's bite. He is shown to be able to easily overpower normal humans, pull apart guns, destroy his alarm clock by merely hitting it, shattering the backboard of a basketball hoop at school, and doing the same to his front door glass panel when he slammed the door shut, swing at high velocities on a rope or web, and was able to hold a van with one hand while hanging from a web. His strength also allows him to jump higher and farther than a normal human, easily capable of jumping from one building over a street to the next. Spider-Man's strength is great enough to lift 10 tons. Examples of his superhuman strength come when he is able to singlehandedly take down the Fantastic Four, break through Tony Stark's Mark 44 armor, and also hold a 50 ton concrete wall by himself. *'Superhuman Speed: He can run much faster than a regular human and can easily catch up to speeding vehicles. He is shown to have outrun the Black Widow and has also sped across Falcon and Black Panther in a range of 50 m within two seconds in a vast airport. *'Superhuman Reflexes: '''Peter's reflexes operate so fast that with the assistance of his Spider-Sense, he is able to easily evade gunfire even from close range he's reflexes are roughly 35 times faster than that of a regular human. In a battle with Doctor Octopus above a moving train, he is shown to have saved over seven citizens, web them up and use his reflexes to move through an odd patterned bridge in between within eleven seconds and catch up with his adversary. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'He has a greater stamina than a normal human meaning he can perform physical activities for an extended period. He has survived attacks from Captain America, Storm, Cyclops, Scarlet Witch and also Giant Man, without fully running out of stamina. Most of this attributes to his great willpower as well. *'Superhuman Equilibrium: 'Peter is able to perfectly balance on any object no matter how small or narrow with little effort even with two fingers. *'Superhuman Agility: Due to his incredible strength and flexibility Peter is extremely acrobatic and is able to preform high jumps, somersaults, flips and the like. He has bested the likes of the inexhaustible Kraven the Hunter, Wolverine and even Mockingbird. *'Superhuman Senses': His senses appear to be heightened, especially when used in conjunction with his spider-sense. His sight, however, appears to be unchanged as he still uses his contacts. He has however used vibrations to sense potential enemies much like most real spiders. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Peter's metabolism is greater thus allowing him to heal much faster than a normal human. He may also be more immune to toxins and alcohol and drugs or could lose their effects quicker. It is unknown if his healing is fast enough to effect his aging. However he is able to heal from slashes on his chest and gunshot wound to the leg without medical attention. *'Spider Sense': A tingling sensation in Peter's skull warns him of danger, where it is coming from and how to avoid it noted by a subtle "thunk" that sounds like a combination of someone hitting a base drum once immediately followed by a high pitched bell ringing sound. It seems likely that the stronger the tingling, the more imminent and threatening the danger is and that Peter can ignore it through intense concentration, and if he is exhausted or distracted it can lose some effectiveness. This power is passive and not fully controlled by Peter. *'Wall-Crawling': Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger.. This ability appears to be consciously used. Although can be be activated by stress or altered states of consciousness as seen twice when he awakens from a slumber. *'Contaminant Immunity': Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Spider-Man was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 24 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. Spider-Man's unique physiology even allowed him to recover from the effects of vampirism as stated by Blade, his radioactive blood will kill the enzymes responsible for his transformation and revert him to normal. Spider-Man was able to recover completely from acid being spat into his eyes by the new Vulture although the extent of the damage may have been restricted due to his superhuman durability. However, Spider-Man has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. *'Retractable Talons:' Peter possesses short, retractable talons at the tips of his finger nails. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. *'Enhanced Hearing:' Peter is able to hear any danger, via spider sense while he hear that it also may warn him of any danger. hearing was superhumanly acute and enabled him to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and he possessed the potential to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. *'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Peter's spider-sense improved, creating a psychic alignment with his environment, specifically a more emphatic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders, he is unable to communicate with them directly or command them. Abilities *'Genius Intellect': Peter is very smart, specifically in chemistry and physics. He is smart enough to invent his special webbing formula which Tony Stark and Reed Richards has highly appreciated furthermore, he is also noteworthy to constructing working mechanical web-shooters. He also apparently solves a formula that is key to creating the formula that mutates Curt Connors into the Lizard. He has also created a holographic outline for a perfectly working Iron Man suit from scratch without the aid of Stark to defeat Vulture, which has astonished his mentor. He is easily the most noteworthy hero to have confronted characters with genetic alterations, and such so, has come up with intellectual methods to defeat them and is in the phase of building a contingency medication in preparation to cure the effects of his adversaries. Peter was also able to easily hack into Stark Industries system to override Tony Stark's control command over his suit, and also discover new types of particles found within extraterrestrial lifeforms. *'Indomitable Will': Spider-Man has a strong Force of Will, completely free of evil and temptation. For years, he has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties. He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger. His mental strength is also shown when he successfully wrestles control of nanobots from Doctor Octopus. Through the psychological profiles conducted by Maria Hill, she has stated that nobody has as strong as an ingrained identity as Spider-Man, further demonstrating the extent of his willpower. *'Skilled Acrobat': Due to his superhuman physical abilities, Peter easily surpasses normal acrobats and is able to preform somersaults, flips, spins, cartwheels, etc. *'Skilled Combatant': Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, speed, equilibrium, Spider-sense, and web-shooters, Peter is able to utilize an devastating acrobatic fighting style that makes him a formidable opponent and allowed him to easily take down thugs, cops and even the more physically powerful Lizard. *'Expert Inventor/Engineer': With his knowledge and expertise in mechanics, robotics and engineering Peter has been able to use his amazing intellect and resources at Horizon Labs to create many useful devices and inventions that helped him defeat many of his adversaries, his inventions included noise reduction headphones, an anti-Electro netting, easy to apply holographic plating, and also perfecting the cross genetics research, which Miles Warren took advantage of to create clones of Spider-Man later onwards. He has even shown to be investing in medication that he will use as contingency plans that may cure genetic rogues. *'Science Major: '''A brilliant scientific mind, Peter possesses a doctorate in biochemistry, as well as expertise in various fields of applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, and mechanics. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. *'Skilled Photographer': Peter is a very skilled photographer and has worked for the Daily Bugle and the Front Line as a photographer. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Due to his life being bullied and pranked as a young teenager to acquiring amazing superhuman capabilities and combining them with his scientifically adept and creative mind, Parker has through time become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities. He has stalemated Captain America, Iron Man, Wolverine and Shang-Chi. Iron Fist stated that Spider Man is untouchable because of his spider-sense. Peter has also singlehandedly taken down the Fantastic Four, defeated Wolverine in another occasion and also Blade through extensive combat improvisation. 'Strength Level Peter is capable of lifting approximately 10 tons in his original body. Under extreme amounts of stress or when sufficiently enraged, Peter is known for cutting loose and demonstrating even greater levels of strength, such as supporting the weight of the Daily Bugle building, landing a private jet, breaking through Iron Man's armor, and even breaking through eight of Doctor Octopus' carbonadium tentacles. Weaknesses Unlike many superheroes, Spider-Man does not have a weakness he is automatically vulnerable to, but in recent years methods have been created to render him vulnerable. '''Spider-Sense Disruption: Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like the Spider-Man clones or the Venom symbiote and its offspring Carnage. When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. Ethyl Chloride: Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. However, in recent years, Peter Parker has adapted to resisting against these types of chemicals and is immune to them. However, there are still some types of chemicals that are known to be Spider-Man's weaknesses, however, that is yet to be revealed, if not, never, as that information belongs to Reed Richards. Bad Luck: Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. As Peter often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, improve his finances, or even get to work on time, (due to his super-heroics), "Typical Parker Luck." Equipment Web-Shooters: Parker's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man. The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot thin strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure. Utility Belt: Upon first entering the super-hero world, Peter created a utility belt that held extra clips of webbing, Spider-Tracers, and his Spider-Signal. Recently, he upgraded his utility belt to hold cartridges of different types of webbing, freeze capsules, new Spider-Tracers as well as a newly upgraded Spider-Signal that has a UV light setting for forensic analysis. Spider-Tracers: Spider-Man uses small electronic "Spider-Tracers" of his own design that allow him to track objects or individuals. Typically, Spider-Man plants or throws one on a departing enemy and follows the target to their hideout. He also uses a launching device in his web-shooters for better range and accuracy. He originally used an electronic receiver to follow the signals of the tracers but later modifies their signal so he can follow it with his spider-sense. He can follow the signal within a 100-yard radius. After he temporary lost his spider-sense he used Horizon Lab's resources to make new and improved spider-tracers with listening devices, G.P.S. and camouflage. He no longer uses Spider-Traces due to budget cuts and investment into contingency plans. Spider-Signal: A powerful light emitted from Spider-Man's utility belt to announce his arrival to criminals. Peter later updated his Spider-Signal with a UV light setting for forensic analysis. Transportation Web-Swinging: Spider-Man uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Manhattan. Spider-Man was able to keep pace with Captain Marvel at his best speed, surprising the Kree warrior, although Spidey mentioned it was mostly due to his practice with web swinging over his career. Trivia *Peter built his first costume out of his aunt's spare tools and abandoned costumes that his school's costume teams were throwing out. He added modifications to the suit using his own gadgets and also spandex and other materials. Later onwards, he created his classic red and blue costume, which was later replaced by a similar but an upgraded suit created by Tony Stark. *The only person killed by Spider-Man is Charlemagne. Even though it was unintentional, this accident continued to haunt him later on in his life. *After being attached to Captain Marvel, Venom stated that she had feelings for Spider-Man. Before her supposed death, Silver Sable also appeared to have feelings for Spider-Man. *Spider-Man loves Star Wars and Star Trek. Interestingly, he has stated that he hates Game of Thrones just because he can't keep track of it. *Spider-Man is a big fan of the Dragon Ball series. *Peter has a Twitter and a Facebook account, both of which had been deactivated and later reactivated. Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Category:DuttPanda Category:Characters